


Busted

by atomictourist



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (Marvel), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Caught in the Act, Fluff, Gen, Underwear, shirtless captain america, steve/carol if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomictourist/pseuds/atomictourist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve likes to dance around in his underwear sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this comic book panel](https://24.media.tumblr.com/6ec915bba74418579a7ec4907b488721/tumblr_mr5x9o1A1A1qdv42bo1_500.png).
> 
> Rated T just in case, but there's nothing in here more graphic than Cap moving his boxer briefs clad booty.
> 
> I wrote this in under 15 minutes on my lunch break.
> 
> The Andrews Sisters are really awesome.

Sunday at Avengers Tower meant cleaning, at least for Steve it did. Most of the others were still in bed on what was turning out to be an unseasonably warm morning. Steve flung open the curtains on the broad expanse of glass that provided him with a panorama view of Manhattan. He would never stop marveling at how different and yet the same it all looked.

Despite cherishing the rare downtime, his hands needed something to do. And his suite was a mess of laundry and dishes that had been neglected over too many missions. He didn't bother putting on pants or a shirt as he worked his way across the bedroom, picking up laundry and wondering when he'd turned into such a slob.

"JARVIS, a little music, please," he called out.

"Your usual playlist, Captain Rogers?" the AI said.

Steve wrinkled his nose at the formality, but gave a quick "Yeah" just the same.

The brassy opening of "Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy" by the Andrews Sisters came over hidden speakers, and Steve bit back a grin as he continued to clean. The song stirred up memories of dance nights with USO girls and that one time Bucky tried to teach him how to dance. If he thought about it long enough, he could almost remember the steps.

The gathered up laundry was soon once again forgotten on the floor as Steve shifted his weight from foot to foot, hips moving in time with the music. He leaned back into a rock step and cut a turn. This was more fun with a partner, he thought. But the beat was irresistible. 

He continued dancing around the room, even trying a few Charleston kicks, and wondered if any of the girls -- women, he mentally corrected himself -- would let him take them out dancing.

As the song reached its end, he was overcome with the feeling he was being watched. He looked up towards the window and froze.

Carol -- in full Captain Marvel regalia -- was hovering on the other side of the window, a lopsided grin on her face. Steve was suddenly aware that he had been dancing in nothing but white boxer briefs and she'd been there for god knows how long. He felt a blush heat his face and chest, and barely managed a half-hearted glare at her.

Carol's grin widened and she gave him two thumbs up before speeding off towards the horizon.

Breakfast was going to be interesting.


End file.
